I can't get it right since I met you
by Lu82
Summary: Written by belldom please Joy and me Lu This is the sequel of 'You feel so good you make me s-s-stutter ' ... and title says everything! Feb 2014: warning! From now on I won't update this fic anymore, not here at least.. PM me if you want to read next chapters ...
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** I can't get it right since I met you

**Sequel of** : 'You feel so good you make me s-s-stutter'  
><strong>Authors:<strong> Luana (me) & Joy (my friend)  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Belldom  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC 17  
><strong>Word count:<strong> ~2,500  
><strong>Genre:<strong> romance, humor, kinkiness  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Language, fake rape in this part  
><strong>Summary:<strong> This is a sequel for Luana's You feel so good you make me s-s-stutter. Matt & Dom meet Adam Levine from Maroon 5 and decide to seduce him. He comes at their studio but is scared when the boys begin to touch him, so he runs away. Now, Matt & Dom are going back to their hotel while Adam is trying to forget what happened (it's official, I suck when I try to explain).  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Is loved!  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Never happened!

**Notes:**  
>- This fic is super stupid, it's not serious and might be OOC<br>- We are aware real rapes are awful, the fake rape in this fic is only a foreplay  
>- In real life, Adam is dating a model, but in this story he's single<br>- Matt & Dom have been together for a long time, even if Matt is now dating Kate they still have sex from time to time, naughty boys!

_PREVIOUSLY, IN 'YOU FEEL SO GOOD YOU MAKE ME S-S-STUTTER':_

_"Hey, Mattie..."_

_"Mm?"_

_"Do I really have a feminine touch?"_

Matt smiles at Dom tenderly. The drummer is always so insecure, as if lacking confidence in himself, doubtful of his undeniable powers of seduction. But just because Matt can be a fucking bastard sometimes, he doesn't want to say it out loud. He prefers to tease his longtime lover, knowing perfectly well how he's going to react.

"Of course you do! You always caress me like a woman!"

Immediately, Dom loses his temper.

"It's not true, I _don't_ caress you like a woman! How can you say that after all we've done? Don't you remember all the times we've fucked like animals?"

Matt inspects his nails, letting an empty cab pass in front of them without asking it to stop.

"I don't remember that," he answers casually.

"Well, I'm going to refresh your memory, then. You, me, three times in a row, on the floor of your studio in Italy? And when Gaia was back from holidays the following day, the neighbors asked her to be quieter with her boyfriend because they'd heard _loud_ screams all night long."

Matt winced. Of course he remembered; that was when Gaia started fighting violently with him because she thought he was seeing another woman.

_You totally deserved it, Matt._

"I'm sorry, Dom. I was just teasing you," he apologizes, wrapping his arms around Dom's shoulder, requesting a kiss.

Dom pretends to pout for a few seconds before pecking his lips. He knows he'd gone too far; mentioning their ex-girlfriends was something they usually avoided.

"You were too good for her anyway," he affirms affectionately, kissing Matt's cheek.

Matt closes his eyes, and Dom grasps the opportunity to kiss his eyelids.

"It's getting cold," Matt shivers suddenly. "Why don't we walk back to our hotel? It seems we can't find an available cab anyway."

"Sure," Dom answers.

He takes Matt's hand in his and they begin to walk all the way. The brunette is lost in thoughts, thinking about what happened with Adam a few minutes before. He doesn't want to admit it, but the singer left him aching for more. He's a hottie, for sure, and it's a shame he doesn't want to go farther with them. And then, he remembers his previous conversation with Dom and the wicked game they still have to play. He smirks in anticipation.

A few minutes later, Dom goes to squeeze Matt's hand but he suddenly realizes he's all alone, and Matt is nowhere to be seen.

"Matt?" Dom tentatively calls him, a little bit agitated.

Matt pops out from a dark corner and exclaims "Hey, cutie, are you lost?"

From the light in Matthew's eyes, Dom realizes their "rape" game has begun and starts playing his part:

"No, I'm fine, thanks!"

Matt takes a few steps closer.

"But it's such a pity to let you wander all alone..."

"I'm not alone. I'm about to meet my boyfriend, he's waiting for me, so I gotta hurry up..." Dom explains, pretending to walk faster.

Matt is quicker than him and grabs him by his wrist, dragging him into an alley and pushing him against the wall.

"Well, I guess your boyfriend will have to wait a little longer!" the brunette sneers.

"What the fuck are you doing? Let me go, bloody let me go fucking now!" Dom snaps.

Matt holds him tighter and pins him against the wall as he leans closer and whispers in his ear:

"You're not going anywhere. And deep inside, you know you want to stay!"

Dom can't help the whimper that escapes his throat.

"You're crazy! Just stay the hell away from me!,If you don't let me bloody go, I swear that I'll..."

"You'll what? Are you gonna call your boyfriend?" the brunette giggles. "Well, go on, call him, it could be fun..." he suggests.

Dom smiles.

"Actually, you know... my boyfriend happens to enjoy a little bit of kink and he's open to almost everything..."

Matt smiles back, challenging him.

"What about you? Do you like that stuff, too?" he asks Dom as he cups his arse.

Dom challenges him with a look.

"Only when my boyfriend is around," and then he pushes him away.

"Liar," Matt mutters, but Dom goes on.

"So leave me alone, you perverted wanker, and keep your bloody hands off me!" he snaps, ready to go, but Matt does something that catches him off guard.

"Not so fast, blondie!" he growls, grabbing him by the forearm and pushing him back against the wall.

He draws out a knife and holds it to Dom's throat.

"If you behave, no one will get hurt!" he warns, in his most threatening tone.

Dom pants heavily, before snatching the knife from him and aiming it at Matt's throat.

"What if I don't wanna behave?" he asks, and then throws the knife on the ground and pulls Matt closer for a long, passionate kiss that leaves them breathless and panting.

"Bloody hell Bells! Where the hell did you get that knife?" Dom asks him when they part.

"Well, I've been told that alleys in L.A. are not what you'd call safe places, so... just in case. As you can see, Dommie, it turned out to be very useful..." Matt explains as he rubs against him, getting in touch with a hardness that almost scares him.

"Bloody hell, Dom!" he exclaims, looking at his boyfriend in awe.

"Yeah, I know, it must be the knife... it was so unexpected... oh, God!" Dom moans.

"So, do you want to resume playing?" Matt asks him, panting.

"It's up to you, I don't mind. Be my Matt, be whomever you want, just bloody _do_ something, my cock is aching!" he whimpers.

Matt goes down on his knees and unzips Dom's pants quickly, discarding his boxers at the same time. When Dom's cock appears, fully erect, he can't help teasing him one more time, caressing the head slowly with the palm of his hand, spreading the leaking pre-come between his fingers.

"Matt..." Dom implores.

Matt looks up, an angelic smile on his face. Dom grabs his hair roughly, forcing him to bend and take his aching cock in his warm mouth. The brunette wraps his lips around him, making him shiver. Dom curses when the sensation causes him to bang his head against the wall.

"Fuck!"

Matt slides his tongue along Dom's cock, taking him in fully before letting him go without a warning. Dom curses again.

"Matt, what are you doing, for God's sake? Stop teasing, you wanker!"

Matt gets up and fiercely seals his lips with Dom's, making him open his mouth so he can taste himself. His hand are everywhere on the drummer's still fully-clothed body, except his neglected cock.

"I want you now, Dom!"

"So fuck me, Matt, what you waiting for? Do I need to give you directions?"

Matt shakes his head and unzips his pants with his right hand, putting two fingers of his left hand in Dom's mouth so he can suck them. When he's done, he pushes a finger into his lover, making Dom scream his name.

"More, Matt, please, now! Just do it!"

Matt removes his finger and replaces it with two. Dom bucks against his hand, trying to take him deeper.

"Fuck me now, Matt! I'm ready!"

Matt replaces his hands with his cock, slowly pushing in.

"Come in my caaaaaaaaave!" Dom yells, oblivious of the traffic of the street a few feet away.

"Yes, Dom, I'm in baby!" Matt groans.

"Move already! Fuck!"

Matt begins to thrust, careful not to crush Dom against the wall too much. After a few minutes, Dom can't take it anymore and urges the brunette to quicken his pace, ready to take more. Matt takes Dom's cock in his hand, pumping it in rhythm.

"You won't break me, Matt! Harder! Fuck me like your fucking guitar! Oh, fuck, FUCK ME LIKE A GLITTERATI!"

The word "glitterati" is almost too much and Matt knows he's going to come soon. By the spasms of Dom's inner walls, he knows he's not far either. Suddenly, he feels something vibrating in his pocket.

"Fuck!" he grumbles.

"You can say that. Fuuuck!" Dom moans.

"It's ringing!"

"Really? Well, so far it's throbbed, hardened, spilled... but it's never rung!"

"Not your cock, my mobile, you ninny! It's Kate," Matt chuckles, reaching in his pocket to grab his phone, releasing Dom's cock.

"Don't answer it," Dom warns, grabbing his own cock to continue the stroking.

"She's gonna be pissed off if I don't!" Matt pants, closing his eyes and burying his face in Dom's neck.

"I'm... I'm gonna be pissed off if you... Matt, I'm close! I'm coming!"

"Glitter... Dom! Oh fuck!"

With a few more thrusts, Dom releases in his hand, taking Matt with him in climax. Both pant heavily for a few seconds before Matt kisses Dom gently. Dom tries to get another kiss but Matt's already gone, quickly zipping his trousers and dialing Kate's number.

While Dom tries to regain his breath, Matt walks away and talks with his girlfriend, careful not to speak too loud so Dom can't hear what he says. With a hint of jealousy, Dom looks at Matt; at the way he laughs when he listens to her random _blah blah blah_. When Matt comes closer, Dom can hear his voice.

"Huh? What am I doing right now? Well, you know, before you bothered the shit out of me, I was having delightful sex with Dom, the real and only love of my life, for the record!"

Dom looks at him, petrified, and then Matt shows the mobile to him.

"She'd already ended the conversation."

Dom doesn't like the evil joke at all.

"It's not funny, Matt."

"Dom, don't react like this."

"How am I supposed to react, when all you think about after amazing sex is her?"

"You know I'm yours, why does the whole world have to know that?"

"I don't give a fuck about the whole world, but you should at least break up with Kate! And for the record, I _am_ yours. You're not mine; you belong to me _and_ to her. You're _not_ mine," he repeats.

Matt frowns.

"If you really want, I'll break up with her."

"Why are you with her anyway?" Dom asks with a disgusted look.

"It's just that... you know, all the attention from the paparazzi, I kind of like it. With Gaia it almost never happened..."

"Just think about the paparazzi if they saw us together!"

"Don't tempt me..."

"You have to tell Kate!" Dom insists.

"Okay," Matt sighs. "I'll have some fun with her for another couple of months, let's say three, and then I'll tell her... well, maybe not exactly in the terms I used before."

"Three months?" Dom pouts and whimpers.

"You won, Dom. I'll tell her soon, and I'll use the same words!"

Matt smiles, happy that he's made things right.

"So, weren't we in the middle of something?"

"Yep, we were. Now the magic is gone! Let's go back to the hotel," Dom says, leaving the alley without waiting for Matt.

They get a glimpse of a taxi coming towards them.

"Maybe we can restart the magic back at the hotel?" Matt suggests, trying to kiss his best mate.

"Why don't you turn to your damn Kate to get the job done?" Dom snaps angrily.

He gives him the finger, getting in the taxi and leaving Matt alone and confused.

"Damn! Bloody Kate!" he grumbles out loud.

***************** (In the meantime)

Adam is about to reach his house, but when he crosses a road where he knows there's a night club he likes, he decides that the order of his priorities must be settled. Firstly, he needs a woman.

He parks his car and makes a spectacular entrance into the club. He draws every girl's attention and doesn't have to wait for long before being surrounded by them. There are some fans that recognize him immediately, but there are also girls who have no idea of who he is; they just see a guy getting a lot of attention.

That club is patronized mostly by models, dancers and wanna-be-actresses, who basically only care about their careers; they have no time for bands. Adam picks up one of the naïve girls, just because he loves the challenge.

He takes her to the dance floor and dances close to her, sensually embracing her from behind.

"What's your name, sweetie?" he whispers in her ear.

"Ginger!" she giggles.

"I'm Adam. Well, I guess we've talked enough!" he states, before bending over her and kissing her eagerly.

The girl seems to appreciate his impetus and welcomes his kiss willingly. Adam parts to take her by the hand and lead her to the exit, where they can get more privacy. Outside, in the light of the lampposts, he takes a better look at her: she's very pretty, probably a model, with short, blonde hair and blue eyes.

_Blondie, just like Dom and blue-eyed, just like Matt!_ he can't help thinking, remembering what happened not more than thirty minutes before.

He's about to open his car, but Ginger pushes him against the bonnet, kisses him again and wraps her arms around his neck, wanting more. Adam lets a hand flow through her hair.

_Dom's hair is fluffier, softer and smells nicer!_ he establishes and he opens his eyes to stare at her, finding she is already staring at him.

_And Matt's got bluer eyes. God, Matt's eyes are unique! Dammit, what the fuck am I thinking?_ Adam scolds himself as Ginger begins putting her hands all over him.

_Why, fucking why is this happening? I mean, I'm here with this girl. She's gorgeous, horny, she's everything I want... but she's not Dom or Matt!_ he realizes.

Suddenly, the spell is broken and he can't do anything about it. He gently tries to push her away, but Ginger doesn't seem to get the hint, as she rubs her hips against his, smiling.

"Hey! Is that a mobile in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" she winks at him.

Adam does something he never ever thought he'd do. He drags his mobile out from his pocket and shows it to her.

"Actually, it's my mobile, Jinny!" he points out, a little annoyed by her.

"It's Ginger!" she snaps.

"Whatever!" he shrugs, now much more than a little annoyed.

She looks upset, bordering on pissed off.

"Well, we had a good time, but I guess our night ends here. Bye!" he states, getting into his car. She watches him leave, confused and insulted.

"Damn you, Matt and Dom! What the fuck did you do to me? I swear I'm gonna kill you both!" he growls, alone in his car.

He knows very well he's just lying to himself, because in his mind he's contemplating all the things he could do with them... and killing them is definitely not an option.

TBC

Hope you'll like it. Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase, let us know, it would make our day.


	2. Chapter 2

Errr… Hello? Does anyone oddily, unexplainably, mysteriously remember this story? I don't think so.  
>Twuth is that I have this part ready since the beginning of the year, but I was waiting for my 'colleague ' belldom_please, Joy, to give me the okay.<br>She 's kind of disappeared, she hasn't been answering to my mail for months .. I'm seriously worried. I miss her. :(  
>Anyway, as I wait for her, since it's a loooong while since this story has been updated … here's the new part. Enjoy ^^<br>This part is not beta-ed so sowwy for my mistakes ….

II.

On his way back home, Adam grabs his mobile, dialling Jesse's number. He's his best friend, so he'll understand him and Adam desperately needs to talk with someone about this crazy situation he's living.

No one answers to him because Jesse's mobile is switched off, but Adam doesn't surrender so easily.  
>He dials his own home number and at the fourth ring someone answers.<p>

"Hallo?"

"It's me, Jesse." Adam greets him. "Let me guess, you are the only one left in my house, aren't you?" he asks him.

"Yep, you know me too well, after all. Anyway, I swear I'm about to leave, so... "

"Don't." Adam cuts Jesse off.

"Why?" Jesse asks him, kind of puzzled.

"If you do, I'm coming to your house, then. The point is that I need to talk with you. About important stuff. Something that can't be told on a phone as I'm driving." Adam explains.

"Okay, I'll wait for you. " Jesse assures his friend.

Adam spends all the time the separates him from Jesse thinking about the way to set his speech properly, but it's not such an easy thing to do and when he crosses the threshold of his house he's still thinking about it, but there's no more time for settings.

"Sit down and tell me everything." Jesse exhorts him.

"Very nice from you making me feel as I was at home when actually I _am _at home, maybe do you also want to offer me something to drink from _my _fridge? " Adam snaps.

"OK, you wanted me to stay here to talk or just to be pungent and sarcastic?" Jesse reprimands him.

"You're right. It's just that what I'm about to say makes me nervous and when I'm nervous I'm unbearable, I know. " Adam recognizes.

"Oh, c'mon, you know you can tell me everything. Let me guess, it's about tonight, something happened, right?" Jesse figures out.

Adam confines himself to nod, silently.

"And to think that we have tried to warn you about them, Adam. So, did they do anything against your will? Because if it's so , I'm gonna find them and make them pay hard for that!" Jesse swears, protectively.

"That's the main point: they did something to me, but it was _not _against my will!" Adam explains, ready to tell him everything.

"When I arrived at the studio and saw that there were only them I was kind of diffident, but they noticed that and found a way to make me feel more comfortable… " Adam starts to explain, but then he notices the way Jesse is looking at him.

"Please, don't get me wrong, I mean that they made me play a song, to relax, but they asked me to play one of theirs and I pleased them. But just when I was about to finish the song, they… they kissed in front of me!" he reveals.

"And that's when you ran away, scared and disgusted!" his best friend tries to guess.

"Nope, that's the point, I was puzzled, amazed, even shocked by that, but _not _disgusted. I… kind of liked it. And they noticed that, too. " Adam goes on with his tale.

"What? You were not disappointed by that? OK, who are you and where's the real Adam?" Jesse makes fun of him.

"Ah-ah. Funny. Truth is that … oh, c'mon, you know me. I have always fancied girls, even more than one at once, I'm a womanizer!" Adam comments.

"Yep, I know!" Jesse chuckles.

"And yet, when those two started to kiss… I don't know, something hit me.. Actually, I felt kind of… thrilled by that!" Adam hardly confesses, as he feels his jeans tighter once again and tries to find a solution to that problem.

"So thrilled that you want to cover yourself, even now, putting a pillow on your lap?" his friend notices, very surprised.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Adam admits, awkwardly.

"It's odd." Jesse states.

"No, it's not odd. It's fucking scary! But I can't help it, it's stronger than me. You should see the way they stare at each other, the way they hug each other, the way they kiss each other… as if they were in a special world that belong to them only. And I can't help desiring to be part of that world, at least once." Adam confesses, passing a frustrated hands through his hair.

"Are you serious?" Jesse stares at him in deep concern.

"Yep, I dreadfully am. And there's more." his best friend announces.

"I… I don't know if I want to hear that." Jesse awkwardly disputes.

"Please, you just have to. If I don't tell someone I'm gonna explode." Adam pleads.

"Ok, I'm listening." Jesse surrenders.

"They realized that they had impressed me, so… they tried to make me take a ride through their special world." Adam admits.

"They WHAT? You WHAT? Please, Adam, tell me it's not what I'm thinking!" his friend cuts him off, terrified.

"Uh! No, no the big stuff. They… they began to touch me _there_, first Dom and then Matt. And they kissed me too, first Dom and then Matt, immediately after. " Adam finds the courage to confess, as sweat beads on his forehead and he crosses his legs.  
>Bad move. Really a bad move.<p>

"Matt kissed me for a longer time, as he cupped my crotch and then Dom began to kiss me his way along my neck, exploring my chest. I had their hands all over me and their scent… oh, fuck! I gotta go!" Adam warns him, before rushing towards the bathroom.

Jesse follows him, waiting outside the door.

"Adam, if you're wanking thinking about two guys, you have a big problem!" he states.

"I know!" Adam yells in frustration, behind the door and he comes out a few minutes later.

"Anyway, don't worry, I guess that it's just lack of sex. All you need is a girl and… " Jesse advices him, but Adam raises his hand, in order to stop him.

"That's the real problem. I tried to find a girl tonight, actually I found one and we kissed, but when things were getting more interesting… I pushed her away from me, because… it didn't feel as it felt with Dom and Matt. So, I'm afraid I could end up rejecting any other girl." he informs him.

"Oh." is all his friend manages to reply.

"Yeah. Oh." Adam repeats.

"Well, you know what? I believe that for every straight guy there's someone else out there that can make him have some little doubts about his sexual preferences, but it doesn't mean that you became gay." Jesse states.

"True. Because I can't be gay. I just can't." Adam protests lively.

"Look at me, now." the keyboard player summons the frontman and he obeys. "You're not desiring me, right?"

"Eeeww! Hell no!" Adam grimaces.

"Hey! Why the 'eewww? ? I'm a very good looking guy, after all." Jesse complains, passing a hand through his blonde hair and acting a little insulted.

"Of course, you're a stunning guy, the 'eeewww ' was about the thought of you and me together in _that sense_!" Adam clarifies.

"OK. So, see? You're not gay, you have odd desires and disquieting needs just when Matt and Dom are involved. They are your pink shirt."

"My… WHAT?" the singer states at him, puzzled.

"You know, most of the straight guys are terrified by pink shirts, because they fear to look way too girly with it; but a guy who strongly believes in his virility wears it with no problem!" Jesse explains.

"I wore pink shirts, even more than once." Adam points out.

"I know. It's an example. So, if you are so confident about your sexuality, you shouldn't fear to let it go with Dom and Matt. You're just curios. After all, you met your pink shirt… it could have happened to me!" the keyboard player comments.

"Well, it's not that I feel exactly lucky!" the frontman snorts.

"Nope, but you feel strange. And if you don't satisfy your curiosity you will be stuck in a sort of limbo, without being able to stay with girls and without the courage to face the unknown. " Jesse explains to him.

"I'll think about it. Thanks, buddy, now that I talked with you I feel better, but maybe it's not so complicated. It's just that I'm nervous due to the beginning of the tour … " Adam strikes back, as he shows Jesse out, since it's getting late.

"Whatever. I'm sure you'll find the way to solve your problem. You know, I would hug you, but after a chat like that… " Jesse grumbles.

"I know. Handshaking will be enough!" Adam laughs, as he shakes his friend's hand. "Bye!"

Adam walks towards his living room. After all that happened that night, he just can't sleep, so he decides to watch television for a while.

- Jesse is crazy. I'm not gonna wear any pink shirt, metaphorically or not! - he reckons as he flicks the channels.

# On a music channel there's just an interview with Muse, more specifically, just with Matt and Dom.

- Alright. This is just what I needed not to think about them! - Adam thinks sarcastically, but he doesn't change channel anyway.

- Yeah, music definitely brought us closer and closer to each other. - Matt explains to the interviewer, as he toys with Dom's yellow, skinny jeans and his black shirt, exchanging a strange look with him.

- Wait a minute. I know that look! - Adam recalls.

- Just let us show you how close we are now! - Dom adds, before capturing Matt's lips in a vicious kiss, as his hands wander through his black-t-shirt and black jeans.

- Oh, my God! They're coming out! Officially!- Adam stares at the screen, astonished.

- Anyway, we are close, it's true, but it doesn't mean we are isolated, quite the contrary, we love involving people, we're open to everything! - Matt informs the girls who is interviewing them, as he holds Dom's hand.

The interviewer is just speechless.

- Matt is right. So, sweetheart, maybe we could have sex with you - Dom smiles at her, before looking at the main video camera - Or with you, _Adam_! - he adds, staring directly at him.

Adam jolts, scared, switching the TV off, immediately.

"It can't be… I'm just too stressed. " he mutters to himself.

"Tsk, tsk! It's not so easy, you can switch TV off, but you can't switch your mind off. And we know what you're thinking. " Matt exclaims, behind his back.

Adam jolts once again, turning abruptly and seeing both Matt and Dom, dressed in the same way they were dressed in that interview, as if they kind of popped out from the video.

Adam is just too distressed to even wonder how that can be possible.

"Right. Why do you keep resisting? You know you want it, too. C'mon, it would be fun, there are plenty of possibilities " Dom comments, walking with Matt towards him.

"N..n..no." Adam weakly protest, as he backs off until he falls on his sofa.

"Don't lie to yourself, Adam." Matt chuckles. "Think about it: you could have sex with us or watch Dom and me as we have sex with each other. " Matt suggests, smiling at Dom, before bending on the sofa and caressing Adam's face with the back of his hand.

Adam closes his eyes.

"Or you could have sex with one of us as the other watches… and vice versa!" Dom adds, bending on the sofa as well and caressing Adam's hair. "Trust us, it would be such an unforgettable experience. " Dom whispers in his ear. #

"NO, NO, THIS IS NEVER GONNA HAPPEN!" Adam yells, popping his eyes open, but realizes he's alone.

The TV is still on and there's no interview with Muse on streaming.

"It was just a dream!" he figures out, in a cold sweat and with a start of tachycardia, feeling a scary hardness between his legs.

- Dammit, I really must do something about it! -

TBC

We hope you'll like it, but mostly we (at least I) hope to make this story go on together …

Feel free to tell us everything, just do ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: Errr… Hello? Does anyone oddily, unexplainably, mysteriously remember this story? I don't think so.  
>Twuth is that I haven't heard from my 'colleague ' <span>belldom_please<span>, Joy, anymore, but I wanted to make this story go on anyway, and since she helped me a lot with her ideas for the plots, this story belongs to us both, really. Joy, dear, I don't know if you'll ever read it, but I miss you and it has been wonderful to work with you.

Well, people, I'm not as good as she is with the nc17 stuff, but I'm trying hard,so please, forgive me!

Warning: nc17 kinky and weird stuff

III.

********************************** (In the meantime)

Adam has troubled sleep, but there is someone who can't sleep at all.

Dominic keeps twisting and turning in the king size bed of the hotel room, and every time he opens his eyes, it's only to glance at the alarm clock on the night table.

It's past 3:00 a.m. and Matthew hasn't come back home yet.

By then Dom's anger definitely left its place to concern, concern that increases minute after minute.

Since he has already figured out that sleeping is an unattainable utopia, the blond gets up from the bed, opening the mini-fridge and finding nothing but beers.

He regrets the fact that Matt and him already finished the stock of mini-alcohols at their disposal, because right now he really needs something stronger.

As he drinks his beer, he tries for the umpteenth time to dial Matt's number, but for the umpteenth time he found Matt's mobile off.

_Christ, where the hell did he go? What if something happened? What if he had a nasty experience? _Dom becomes very anxious.

_Is it my fault? Maybe I've been way too harsh with him... nope, it's just his bloody fault! He and his stupid jokes, sometimes I'm so mad at him that I could..._

A light knock at the door turns Dom's mind off and his bad temper turns to relief.

Because it's not time for visits, it can be one person only, a person who Dom's heartbeat is dependent on.

He opens the door without hesitation, but he finds himself face to face with a giant bunch of flowers, each one with five petals. Most of them are baby-blue but some are also pink or white.

"You can't even begin to imagine how hard is to find a florist who is open at night, I wandered through half of Los Angeles. I know that it's not enough to make you forgive me, but ... this is for you!" Matthew murmurs, with his best 'I'm-so-sorry' look, handing the bunch to his lover.

Dominic takes it, sniffing the flowers and smiling at his partner ecstatically.

There's no need for words, Dominic is already thanking Matt with his emerald, sparkling eyes.

"They are forget-me-nots, I thought they were the pwopew flowers to say sowwy," Matt jabbers, clumsy, scratching his nape.

"Oh, Matthew, I could never forget you, not even all the shitty things you always do when you act like a perfect idiot, just like a few hours ago!" his mate replies, as he searches for a vase to put the flowers in, deciding to take out the hotel flowers and use their vase. "At the very end, I love you also for that, you know?" he murmurs, coming back to the brunet and caressing his face, sweetly. "And I immensely love your bloody winning way to apologise!" he adds, giving him a sweet kiss, slapping his cheek. 

"What was that for?" Matthew protests, massaging his cheek.

"For almost making me die from concern, you moron!" the blond snaps.

"Were you worried for me? That's so nice of you!" the singer beams softened.

"Nice my ass! I've called you at least two hundred times, why did you turn your fucking mobile off?" the blond goes on hysterically.

"Because I didn't want any chance of receiving another call from Kate!" Matt justifies, as he turns his mobile on.

"I like that!" his mate smirks. "So that witch doesn't know when it's time to stop being a fucking pain in the ass, does she?" he snaps immediately after.

"She is supposed to know when, but she does as she fucking pleases!" Matt rolls his eyes.

"Well, couldn't you at least text me before switching your mobile off? I wouldn't have been so worried!" the other retorts.

"You're right, sorry! After all, you love me also because I'm dumb don't you?" Matthew makes puppy eyes towards the blond.

"Hey, that's not bloody fair! You can't play the 'you love me for ' card, it's just too shrewd!" Dominic protests, pouting.

"Wasn't I dumb?" Matt makes him notice, capturing that pout into a kiss, before his mobile starts giving out acoustic signals.

"Well, well, you didn't lie. I have thirty missed calls and they're all from you!" the brunet comments, staring at the display. "Love, how much did I make you worry?"

"Too bloody much!" Dominic jumps on him, throwing Matt on the bed with himself and snatching the mobile from his hand. "We don't need this anymore!" he murmurs, placing it o the night table.

"I like when you take the initiative!" Matthew smiles, kissing him.

"Not the way I do!" his partner chuckles, getting rid of Matt's jacket, taking off his braces and unbuttoning his shirt. "Honey, what if I told you that the magic is back?" he whispers, torturing Matt's ear with his teeth and tongue, making the singer arch his back.

"I guess we should take advantage of that!" the brunet growls, taking off his own pants, since Dominic wears only a t-shirt and boxers.

In a quarter of an hour all their remaining garments end up on the floor as naked and full of passion the two lovers fight restlessly under the covers and finally Dom turns out to be the winner to take complete control.

"That witch doesn't make you fell this good, does she?" the blond asks Matt as he rides him, increasing the rhythm, with his eyes closed and his head reclined.

"Never, but every time I'm with her all I think about is you, my love, always!" Matt moans, as he enjoys the divine vision, clenching his fists around the sheets and moving his hips in synchronization with Dom's.

"I know!" the blond sneers with an irresistible self-confidence, as he enters in his mate's body.

All of a sudden, Matt's mobile starts to ring insistently.

Matt stretches his arm in order to grab it, but Dom stops him.

"If it's the witch and you dare to answer, I swear that I'll castrate you!" the blond growls.

"No, it's not her... it's Adam!" the other replies astonished, showing him the blinking display.

"Adam?" Dom stares at Matt in the same way, stopping his activity.

"Yep, do you remember when we exchanged our phone numbers to give him the info to reach the studio? He didn't delete it," his mate explains. "You know what? Pick the call for me and let's find out what he wants, but mostly... if you don't resume what you were doing I'm going to castrate you!" he warns him with a glare.

"Wait. Do you mean... as I talk with Adam?" Dom narrows his eyes, already starting to appreciate that perspective, as the rings become five.

"Sure! Don't you find it extremely exciting?" Matt challenges him, smiling as soon as he feels Dom moving inside him again.

"Hell yeah, but I won't let him know what we are doing!" Dom smirks, grabbing the mobile.

"And I'm not going to make things easy for you!" Matthew sneers.

"This makes everything even more exciting!" his partner winks at him, accepting that call on the seventh ring, as he activates the speaker.

"Hey, Adam! You people from Los Angeles don't like sleeping, do you?" Dom starts.

"Sorry, Matt, I know that it's late, but," the American guy replies on the other side.

"Nope, not Matt, it's me , Doooom!" the Englishman points out, as he suffocates a moan because of his pleasant activities, so much that Matt has to bite into the sheets not to scream.

"Dom? But this is Matt's mobile!" the other protests.

"You're right, but you know how it works: what is his is mine and vice versa, you saw that just a few hours ago," Dom murmurs as he keeps riding Matt.

"Do you mean when you two shared... me?" Adam wonders, as he feels that odd heat under his belly once again.

"Yep!" the blond smirks.

"Dom, but... you're panting. Did you just run?"

"Huh! Well, yeah, I ran towards the phone to answer instead of Maaaaaaaattt," Dom gasps when Matt sinks his nails into Dom's buttocks, squeezing them. "Because he's under…" he temporarily loses his mental lucidity and that amuses Matt a lot.

"Under?" Adam frowns, as his mind registers that info in the most sinful way ever.

"Yep, under the water of the shower" Dominic saves himself at the last second. "He's having a shower, that why I answered his mobile."

"Oh, that's it." Adam mutters, sounding way too upset and the two Englishmen notice that.

"Adam, tell me, would you like Maaaaaaaatt to be here with me now?" the drummer shrewdly asks him, as Matthew, still not satisfied by his actions, decided to pinch Dom's aroused nipples, putting his lover to a very hard test.

"Wh-what? Ahahahahah, are you nuts? Why the fucking hell should I ever want such a thing?" the American guy justifies, very embarrassed.

"Because you're calling here at 3:40 a.m. and I don't think that it's to know about our nightly habits!" Dom catches him off guard, signaling at Matt to be quiet, but it doesn't seem a message that his lover wants to get.

"I… I don't know what I want anymore," Adam confesses.

"I kneeeew it… oh goooooood, Matt!" Dominic betrays himself, when Matt scratches his back, pushing the blond closer and arching his hips insistently-

"Oh, c'mon, Dom, I'm nearly done… aaaah!" Matt urges his partner to go on, revealing his presence.

"As you can hear, I'm here, too. Hi, Adam!" the pianist greets him with nonchalance.

"This is just too much. Not only you two have sex in my dreams, now you do that even in my phone calls!" the American singer grumbles, exasperated, passing a sweaty hand through his hair.

"In your dreams?" Dominic raises his eyebrow, intrigued.

"Yeah, I don't know what the hell you did to me, but.. . this is not good, I … I have to see you, I … I have to understand, I.. I have to.. try, I have to," Adam babbles confused.

"What you had before is not enough and now you crave more, don't you?" Matt figures out with a moan, as Dominic keeps dominating him.

"I do... and I hate you for that!" the other front man snaps.

"Tomorrow night. Meet us at the recording studio at 10:00, so you'll follow us in our room. I told you that our hotel is close," the English front man informs the American one, since he's giving Dominic a break.

"Okay," Adam approves, ready to hang up, but Dominic anticipates him with another of his awkward questions.

"Adam, where are you now?" he asks him, panting.

"In.. in bed, w-why?" the questioned guy starts to get nervous.

Dom exchanges an understanding look with Matt who already figured out his boyfriend's perverted intentions, approving with a nod.

"Adam, would you like to stay with us as we finish, giving yourself some relief?" the blond suggests.

Those words, added to the moans and deep breaths he can hear in the background makes Adam's erection painfully hard, so he can't do anything but get rid of his boxers and lie on the bed.

"Let me guess.. this is nothing compared to what you'll do to me tomorrow, right?" he asks the two Englishmen rhetorically, as his hand does its job.

"Yep, it's absolutely nothing, you can't even begin to imagine!" Matt giggles between moans.

"Isn't it disgusting that I'm saying 'yes'?" the singer from Maroon 5 surrenders as he starts to moan as well.

"Nope, not disgusting, only so, so, sooooooooooo exciting!" Dom pants and then, in a way or in another, all the three of them satisfy their own pleasure.

-

"You WHAT?" Jesse shouts.

"Dammit! It's not nice to shout like this to someone who is talking with you by the hands-free, since I'm driving!" Adam protests, without losing the sight of the road. "Anyway, you heard it right, that's what happened last night!"

"Are you really telling me that you remained on the line, listening to them having sex, as you… you were…" his stunned best friend repeats.

"Yep. So, do you want me to call our manager to make him set up a press conference, so I can give the news publicly?" Adam asks him sarcastically. "It's all your fault, you and your stupid advice of wearing the fucking pink shirt, see? I started to wear it!"

"And how did it feel?" the keyboardist asks him, insanely eager to know.

"Odd." his best friend answers telegraphically.

"Do you mean 'odd' in a 'ugly, revolting, bloodcurdling ' way?" the other insists.

"Nope, I mean 'odd' in a 'innovative, weird and fucking exciting' way. I don't know what the fuck is happening to me, Jesse, this can't be me!" the singer confesses.

"I hardly recognize you as well, but you have to go on with this issue, Adam, deep inside!" his friend advises him.

"That's what I'm doing!" the other figures out, astonished.

"What did you think? Of course I am. The sooner I solve this matter, the sooner everything will go back to normal!" the front man asserts.

_At least, I wish._

"And I'm even late!" he adds, glancing at the clock on his car that informs him that it's 10:10 p.m. .

"So go, fight your fight and come back…"

"A winner?" Adam anticipates.

"No, still straight!" Jesse strikes back.

"You dickhead!" Adam chuckles, hanging up.

After a few minutes he manages to reach the recording studio, parks his car and goes toward the entrance, where he finds his torturers waiting for him on the threshold.

"About time! We thought you had changed your mind," Dominic comments.

"Nope, it's only because of traffic," Adam justifies.

"Fine. Let's go to your car," Matthew suggests.

"Hey, no, wait a minute! We never talked about doing something in my car!" the American musician protests, disgusted at the mere thought.

Matt bursts out laughing.

"What did you not understand? I told you that our hotel is close, didn't I? So you can leave your car there, it will be safer," the English front man points out.

Adam sighs with relief, but his relief can't last for long.

"Yep, because you're going to spend a long time with us," Dom announces with a knowing smile.

Anyway, Adam knows that there's no point of return, so he walks them towards his car, following their directions to reach the hotel.

Only when he steps into their room, perfectly tidy thanks to the cleaning service, does Adam feel almost safe and sound, far from curious eyes.

Dominic and Matthew sit comfortably on the bed, close to one another, as Adam prefers abandoning himself on the armchair, keeping his distance.

"So why did you come back?" Matt questions him.

"You know when your car stops all of a sudden, in the middle of an hill? Letting it go down the nhill is not wise, it's much better to push on the accelerator as much as you can and reach the top," Adam replies, fidgeting nervously the buttons of his jacket.

"If you have a broken-down vehicle you don't have to call us, but a machine shop!" Dom makes fun of him.

"You understood perfectly what I meant!" Adam retorts.

"Of course I did, but stop with the metaphoric language, we want you to say it clearly!" the blond strikes back.

"Sa-say what?" their guest wavers.

"That you want to do indecent, wicked and kinky stuff with us!" Matthew replies with an half smile.

Adam gathers all his courage, gets up from the armchair and moves towards them, sitting on the bed, but far away.

"That's true. I want to do indecent, wicked and kinky stuff with you two," he reveals once and for all, facing their looks fiercely.

Matthew and Dominic sneer victoriously.

"We couldn't ask for anything better!" the blond murmurs, enjoying all the possibilities in sheer anticipation.

"Get ready, Adam," Matthew warns him. "This will be a long, long night!"

TBC

You heard Matthew, didn't you? It's going to be a very looooong night ^^

Hope you'll like it, it would be more than awesome if you found the time to let me know whatever you think, I accept even insults! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

IV.

"Before we start, there's something that I need to point out!" Adam announces, getting up.

"We won't shoot anything, if this is what makes you worry!" Matt anticipates him.

"Nope, it's not that.. hey, wait! Do you even shoot stuff?" the American guy stares, dumbfounded, at them.

"Yep, but when there's only Matt and me. We have a very nice collection, you know?" Dominic informs their guest very proudly.

"I've never found a girl who appreciates such stuff!" Adam mutters, but the other two hear him and chuckle. "Anyway, the thing that I need to point out is... as you have your rules, I have mine!"

"Such as?" the pianist raises his eyebrow.

"You can do to me whatever you please, and I really mean anything, but forget my back entrance!"

"That was predictable. Well, okay, but you don't know what you're missing!" the blond shrugs.

"And I don't wanna fucking know!" his listener snaps.

"Maybe later you will beg us to take you!" the other insists.

"I don't fucking think so!"

"Let me remind you, you told us before, that there would be no second meeting with us!"

"Dominic…" Adam warns him, with a glacial look.

Matt observes them as if he was watching a tennis match, moving his head from one side to the other side, but it's their guest who scores the match point.

"Okay, I give in!" the drummer declares.

"Okay, let's think about you now, Adam, from which sense do you want to start with?" Matt asks him.

"What?" the other frontman stares at him puzzled.

"You heard me. You know, exploration always begin with a sense. It's up to you: hearing, sight, touch, taste…" Matthew explains.

"No one has ever picked up the smell, it's the least exciting!" Dom reveals.

"What does 'no one ' mean? Do you often do such things? Does it mean that I'm not the only one you've sudeced?" Adam wonders dumbfounded and also a little bothered by that news.

The only answer that he gets is Matthew and Dominic bursting out laughing.

"The only one? My dear Adam, more than half of showbiz is gay and perverted, even the ones you would never suspect! That's all you need to know. " the blond informs him.

"Hey! I am _not_ gay!" Adam almost roars, pissed off.

"But you are perverted, otherwise you wouldn't be here asking for a ride on our merry-go-round!" Matt sneers.

"You just dragged me in your fucking Carnival!" the American man points out.

"Maybe, but the most important thing is that now, you're here. Twuth must be told, you're the only one… the only one who we didn't think that we would have seduced!" Matthew reveals.

"Really?" Adam asks for confirmations, unable to hide a pleased smirk.

He adores being the only one at something.

"Yeah, so we can say that you're the most craved," Matt murmurs, caressing the other brunet's chin with a finger. "C'mon, now pick the sense."

Adam keeps silent for a while. considering for a second the chance of keeping his damn curiosity to himself and leaving those two to their creepy, kinky games, but the truth is, he's way too eager to enjoy all that stuff.

"Okay, I'd like to start with one of the less involving senses. I've already experienced hearing yesterday, when I heard you on the phone, so… sight is my choice."

"And a view it will be!" Dom cheers, as he starts to unbutton both himself and Matt.

"I have only one request," Adam adds, sitting on the bed again, but far from them. "Kiss each other. God help me, but I like seeing you kissing way too much!" he admits, awkwardly.

"It was already on our list of things to do, but good to know that!" Matthew smiles, kissing Dom as if there was no tomorrow … and as if there was nobody watching them.

"How do you manage to do that?" Adam asks them.

"To do what?" Matt asks back, as he's already straddling Dom, who stares at their guest laid out on the bed.

"What you do. With such a freedom, such a… naturalness." the American guy grumbles, puzzled.

Dominic parts from Matthew, sitting close to his mate.

"You know, everything started many years ago. One day I told Matt that he wouldn't have ever been so brave to do a certain thing and he proved me bloody wrong!" he reveals.

"Yeah. Then I challenged Dom and he showed me how much I had underestimated him!" Matt chuckles at the memory, smiling at the blond.

"So challenge after challenge, we realised that we could do everything, without being even remotely ashamed or awkward. Quite the contrary, the more one thing is hazardous, the more we have fun!" Dominic explains.

"Yep, I couldn't have asked for a better partner than my Dommie!" Matt says, smiling at said partner. "Of course, the most important thing is to lie to the media, talk about some girls every now and then, take some pictures with them, pretending to declare love and stuff like that!" he shrugs.

"As a matter of fact, I wouldn't have ever had any doubt about you!" Adam confesses.

"Buddy, life is always full of surprises. One day you're a womanizer, the day after you're… gay!"

"I'm NOT gay!" Adam snaps.

"I was talking about me, but I'm glad to see that you feel implicated!" the blond winks, before going back to his lover's arms and after a few instants, they're busy in a breathtaking kiss once again.

It's a matter of only few minutes before their shirts end on the floor and the atmosphere becomes hotter.

Adam is still fully dressed, but he begins to feel a certain sensation under his belly, a sensation that right now is more than familiar.

Matt and Dom notice the showy bulge inside his jeans.

"Tell me, Adam, would you like Dom and me to do _this_ to you?" Matt asks him, as he trails with kisses, licks and tiny bites on Dominic, from his chin to his belly, as his hands fiddle with the blond's belt.

A "Fuck yes!" escapes from Adam's lips, as he's in evident trouble.

"Good. And would you like us to do _this_ to you?" Dom asks him, sinking his nails in Matt's back, leaving four, long scratches stained with crimson blood, as Matt gulps in pleasure.

Adam jolts and the Englishmen take that as a 'yes'.

Matt and Dom resume kissing, until they feel a pair of hands upon their bodies.

They open their temporary-closed eyes and see Adam between them, his hands on their chests.

"No way, Mister!" Dom chuckles, pushing his hand away.

"You're breaking the rules!" Matt informs him, mirroring Dom's actions.

"But what…" the American man babbles in confusion.

"You chose the sight, didn't you? Did you pick the less involving sense? So a view and only a view must be, without any interference!" the English frontman explains.

"But I want…"

"Hell yeah I know what you want, but you made your choice, Adam!" Dominic reminds to him.

"What if I was sick of only a view?" the American singer asks them.

"You just have to tell us!" Dominic winks.

"I want to move to the tact!" Adam finds the courage to declare.

"We were waiting for this moment!" Matt sneers.

Before he can utter a word, Adam sees them getting up from the bed and taking something from a drawer, a sort of long ribbon.

Adam sees them getting closer to him and then he sees nothing else, because one of those silk, black ribbon is placed on his eyes, tightened at the ends by Matt, as Dom pushes their guest's arms behind his back and ties his wrists together, tightly.

The softness of that silk on his skin is such a pleasant sensation to Adam, but there's something that bothers him a lot.

"Hey! This is not fair! I wanted to touch you!"

"You wish!" Dom chuckles.

"First, you must be passive!" Matt informs him.

"What the fuck are you babbling about? I told you since the beginning that I wouldn't have..." Adam roars back, very aggressively, but one hand, Matt's hand, taps his mouth.

"Geez, relax! You're going to be passive, that's true, but only from your head to your belt, so there's no reason to be agitated!" he assures the other singer and that seems to calm him down.

"Yeah, also because it would be such a pity to gag you!" Dom adds.

"Well, Adam, enjoy the _'Put your hands all over me'_ moment!" Matthew sings song.

"Do you know that song?" Adam frowns, because, even if it's not possible to see him under the ribbon, it's obvious that he's making a confused expression.

"Sure, I bought your album. Well done, guys, it was a very brilliant job!" Matt admits.

"Thank you," Adam murmurs, blushing, all flattered.

He's very sensible about professional appreciations.

However, there's no time to gloat, mostly when he feels those four hands all over him, a couple through his hair, ruffling and pulling a little bit, the third hand is caressing his face, with particular attention to his cheek bones and jaw, covered by straggly and bristly beard.

The fourth hand slides with nonchalance on his left thigh, caressing it back and forth, although it's still covered by his jeans.

They are soft but demanding caresses, typical of two people who perfectly know what they want.

And Adam fears that right know he also knows very well what he wants.

Out of the blue, all the caresses stop and Adam finds himself complaining about that.

"Tell me, Adam, do you like your shirt?" Matt asks him.

"What? Well, of course I do!" the questioned guy answers, recalling how much he paid at the boutique where he bought it.

"We should have thought about it before tying him up!" Matt grumbles to Dom, "Well, it's not a big trouble, after all!" he shrugs, unbuttoning Adam's shirt from the collar, as Dom does the same at the ends.

Adam can't see them, so he can't figure out who is doing what, all he knows is that they're undressing him and he likes that situation a lot.

The Englishmen's hands arrive everywhere: on his shoulders, as they admire the oh so manly tattoos, on his chest, muscular and toned, a little hairy but not too much, his abs, as they both traces the contour of the eagle that Adam tattooed in that zone, giving the right attention to every bone of his that shows up almost with arrogance.

Their hands slip under the opened shirt, to explore his smooth and soft back, and the toned forearms, as hard as stones.

"There's something wrong with this… it shouldn't be so… fucking good!" Adam moans, and their giggles are the answer he receives.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Matt announces.

When they move from caresses to kisses, Adam realises how much those two were right: the previous sensations are nothing compared to this.

Their kisses don't disdain any inches of that exposed skin: his neck, his collarbone so pronounced, his shoulders, his chest, teasing it with their teeth his nipples that become hard at that contact, his abs, his stomach, so lean, and his belly.

Maybe the most exciting thing is that Adam doesn't know who is touching him and where, but he's so busy enjoying that unknown exploration, so intriguing, that he doesn't even realise that he's lying down the mattress instead of remaining sitting, and the other two are upon him.

Dominic and Matthew take good care even of his face. They start kissing his forehead, his nose, his chin, rubbing their faces against his bristly cheeks, but they send him over the edge when they take possession of his ears, each for one. Firstly they caress them, back and forth, and then they tease his lobes, pinching them, sucking and nibbling them, in a perfect synchrony.

"Fuck, no, guys, this way… I can't resist!" the American guys weakly protests, although it sounds more like a long moan of pleasure, as he arches his back.

"But you don't have to resist!" Matt strikes back with a silky voice, placing his lips on Adam's neck to leave a deep hickey on it, as Dom has the brilliant idea of mirroring his lover's actions on the other side.

Adam wriggles madly, as he tries to set his wrists free, so he can give some relief to a certain part of his aching body.

"You won't get free so easily!" Matt comments, since he understands their guest's intentions, clearly amused. "Besides, it's not very nice of you, do you already want to leave?" he pretends to be upset.

"No, it's not that, it's that…"

Dom places a hand on Adam's crotch, touching a remarkable hardness.

"Uh-uh! Someone here is very happy!" he sneers. "I know what the problem is. Do you want me to do something for you?" he gently offers.

"Fuck yes, please. You two are… oh, fuck!" Adam babbles incoherently.

With huge relief, Adam feel the blond's hands fiddling with his belt, before he undoes it and throws it on the floor, but Dom stops himself right after pulling the zipper down.

"Oh, I'm such a absent-minded guy, I can't! We said nothing under the belt, do you remember?" he pretends to be sorrowful, parting from him.

"You, fucking bastard! You can take your rules and put them up your as…" Adam snaps with rage, but someone taps his mouth again, this time it's Dom.

"Hey, lips of roses, save this language for later, I could even like it, you know?" he reveals.

"Oh, shit, wonderful! Now I'm even harder!" Adam throws his back behind, in desperation.

"Oh, c'mon, we have time for that later. Try not to think about it and you'll see the situation coming back to normal. At least, Dom and I can swear that we won't touch your ears anymore, it seems that they are a dangerous zone!" Matt informs him.

"They are!" Adam assures.

"Do you want to know a secret? Dom and I are in the same aching condition of yours, but we're doing anything for solidarity!" the English front man confesses.

"Oh, that's so sweet from you!" Adam strikes back sarcastically, and then he jumps to another conclusion.

"Hey, wait a minute! You two haven't kissed me yet!" he makes the other two notice.

"What? We haven't done anything else so far!" the drummer chuckles.

"I meant, I haven't received a proper kiss yet!" the other points out.

"This is because you are asking the wrong thing!" Matt pinches his hips softly.

"Uh! That's not true, I asked the sense of touch, so… "

"Yeah, Adam, maybe it's not the right sense," Dominic hints.

"But… I associated the other sense with something else!" Adam grumbles.

"Not if we said nothing under the belt!" Matt strikes back.

"_My_ belt , not yours!" Adam points out.

"Did you hear him, Matt? This bad boy is giving us such dirty ideas!" Dom chuckles, turning to his mate.

"Right now I'm of unsound mind!" Adam justifies, as confused as ever.

"Anyway, nope, the rule involves all our belts, so there will be only kisses!" Matthew assures.

"It doesn't seem such a bad project… and I didn't think that I would say that one day!" Adam smiles "Well, so… let's move to the taste!" he declares, trying to sit up on the bed again.

Adam feels a mouth pressed against his own mouth, demanding access insistently, an access that Adam doesn't refuse, allowing his kisser to explore it.

It's different from the first time they kissed him, which for Adam was a totally new and shocking experience, but now it has become something familiar… something he terribly missed.

That's why this time Adam chooses to participate actively to the kiss, exploring the other mouth and battling fiercely with the other tongue, as he tries to push himself closer for a deeper contact.

The anonymous other, with his free hands, grabs his hips and pushes Adam against himself.

After a few minutes, they break the kiss, letting Adam catches his breath for some seconds, before being assaulted once again. A new exploration, but he's ready to face it and answer to it, with the same intensity of the previous kiss.

Unable to do anything else, Adam pushes himself closer to his kisser who is straddling him, but said kisser prefers to cup his toned and gorgeous buttocks, as hard as a statue

Adam jolts because of that unexpected initiative and deepens the kiss, before the other stops it and they both recover.

"So, Adam, did you figure out who kissed you first?" Dom questions him.

"You and then Matt?" the American guy hazards a guess.

The two Englishmen exchange an amused look.

"Wrong answer! Let's try again!" Matt establishes.

This time they switch the order, Dom is the first one to kiss him, sinking his hands in his hair, and then Matt kisses Adam, caressing his back, as he tries to let his fingers slips inside his jeans, another thing that makes Adam jolt in surprise.

"Okay, this time you can't fool me. The first one was Matt and second one Dom!" Adam assures with self-confidence.

"You failed even this time!" Matt makes fun of him.

"We'll have to go on and on… until you learn how to recognize us!" Dom announces.

Adam smirks, delighted.

"That's not such a terrible idea…"

TBC

The night will go on, after all, they still wear their jeans, lol.

Whatever you think of this story, please tell, I accept even insults and threats of death, lol!

thanks for your attention.

_**HAPPY EASTER TO EVERYONEEEE!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings: kinky stuff, PWP, hotness! **

Chapter V

"Alright, I think that I've learned pretty well how to distinguish you two… and my lips are on fire!" Adam comments, after many and many kisses.

"Oh, poor puppy, you're in pain!" Dom murmurs, as Adam hears Matt giving something to his partner.

Immediately after, the American frontman feels something wet, solid and cold giving him great relief.

"Ice!" Adam hisses in pleasure, enjoying the sensation that Dom is giving him with that ice cube, and that oh-so-gentle touch.

"Are things going better, now, stud?" Matt smiles, bending over him, in order to lick the drops of water off his mouth and chin in the most delicate way.

"Mm… Matt, this feels even better and… hey, Doooommmmm, leave my lobe alone…. oh, god!" the American warns him, trying to make it sound like a protest, but failing miserably.

"Yep, you definitely learned how to recognize us!" Dom chuckles, leaving Adam's very sensitive lobe alone.

"Okay, no more lobes, you'll be pleased!" he goes on, opening a drawer of his night table and drawing out something that he starts to shake.

"But you didn't say anything about the neck, did you?" he smirks, spraying on it a huge amount of white, soft whipped cream. He takes good care of it and licks it away, alternating deep, long licks with small bites.

"Jesuuuuuuuuuus!" Adam moans, arching his back.

Matthew can't just stare at them, of course. He takes another ice cube and starts to make it flow from the other brunet's chin to his throat, descending to his belly and stopping there, only because of the rules that they have established.

Adam jolts, both because of the intense cold, and the warming sensation that overwhelms immediately after, when Matt licks and sucks that little trial of water.

"Fucking fuck! If you were two women, this would be heaven!" Adam screams.

"Why? Is not already heaven this way?" Dom grumbles, a little insulted, completing his task anyway; with visible pleasure of the object of his ministrations.

"Nooooooooo! This is chaos! Because I shouldn't be here… this shouldn't happen… but mostly, I shouldn't like this so damn much!" Adam confesses, betrayed by his own feelings.

"Do you want to know why you're liking all this… Chaos, as you called it?" Matt murmurs, taking another ice cube and giving one to Dom as well, who has already figured out the pianist's intentions and approves them.

"Because, no matter how much fun they can be, women never go as far as we would like!" Matt finishes his sentence, as both the Englishmen keep rotating their ice cubes, each one around Adam's nipples, making them harder.

Dom pinches one, not very gently, as Matt sucks and bites the other one.

"Oooooouuuuuucccccch! You're crazyyyyyy!" Adam arches his back again, unable to hide a smile.

"And we're driving you crazy!" Dominic points out with a cocky grin, giving a quick peck on his lip.

"Okay, I guess that's enough!" Matthew decides, getting up from the bed.

"What? No.. do you mean that the night is already over?" Adam snorts, a little disappointed.

Dom gives out a snicker, very amused.

"Oh no, my little, eager friend, we haven't even started for real yet! I meant that it's enough with this game; now we're going to set you free!" Matt clarifies, starting to free Adam's wrists, as Dom takes his blindfold off him.

"Your eyes are even more beautiful when there's the shadow of lust in them!" the blond smiles languidly at him, making their guest blush, but the awkwardness doesn't last for long. Now that he regained the faculty to see, Adam takes advantage of that to stare at them, famished.

"So this means that now I can… explore you?" he asks them excitedly.

"We are just waiting for that!" Matthew smirks slyly.

A second later, he finds Adam stuck to him, engrossed in a hot kiss, with a hand flowing through his messy hair, as his other hand reaches for Dominic, tracing his toned chest.

"That's what I like about you drummers, you're always so trained and in good-shape!" he comments, against Matt's lips.

"Hey!" the English singer protests, even more when Adam moves away to kiss Dom, as the drummer cups his butt, still trapped in his blue jeans.

"What do you say, Adam? We should show this jealous guy that we like him as well, shouldn't we?" Dom suggests allusively, ending their passionate kiss.

Adam smiles, nodding, and both of them push Matt with his back on the bed.

Dom takes possession of Matt's mouth, which belongs to him, just like all the rest of his body. Adam peppers with kisses, hickeys and small bites his thin and pale chest that seems to have a secret allure.

"Well, I guess you have interesting qualities, too!" Adam sneers, cupping his crotch, very firmly.

"Damn!" Matt jolts in surprise, but then he recovers. "Let's see how far you can go!" he challenges him with his look.

"Huh?" the American narrows his eyes.

"I mean, if you want, you can make friendship with … my qualities!" the gorgeous Englishman chuckles. "I guess that we can move to Step Number Two, what do you say, Dommie?"

"I couldn't agree more, Mattie!" the blond licks his lips, sensually.

"What is Step Number Two?" their guest asks them curiously.

"Let's take our pants off!" Dominic sneers.

"Sounds good!" his partener smiles, starting to undo Matt's belt, who doesn't waste time and grabs the other singers' belt.

"My dear stud, it's a game with two players!" Matthew sneers, but he hears Dominic pretending to couch.

"You're right, love: three players!" Matt corrects himself.

Said third player gets closer to the other two, as some objects on the night table catches Adam's whole attention.

"Hey, before Step Number Two, I've still got a bone to pick with you two!" he exclaims, stretching his arm towards the night table, grabbing the whipped cream and the ice.

"What are you waiting for? Let's settle accounts!" the awesome blond urges him.

"Don't forget that we are at your whole disposal tonight!" the brunet Englishman winks.

"How could I ever forget?" Adam sneers, pushing the owners of the room on their back on the mattress and placing himself between them, on his knees.

He opens the tube with his teeth and uses the whipped cream to cover Dom with a trail that goes from his neck to his left shoulder, bending over him to clean him properly, with great satisfaction from the moaning blond. With the other hand he 'tortures' Matt's nipples and belly with the ice, letting the rest of the ice cube slip inside the brunet English's pants.

"You, bastard!" Matt laughs, arching back, but he immediately changes his mind as soon as the youngest guy starts to give him relief with his hot mouth, which doesn't forget any of the zones until he reaches his belly.

The contact with his straggly beard sends both of the Englishman crazy, as they observe proudly the reddened zones of their bodies.

"Pants off, now?" Dom suggests, sitting on the bed, while Matt mirrors his actions.

"Pants off!" Adam approves.

The blond undoes Adam's pants, finishing that job that Matt had already started, as the English frontman takes care of Dom's pants, and Adam takes care of the other singer's pants.

The blond lowers their guest's pants, slowly, leaving him only with his dark blue, tight and short boxers on.

Dom can't hide a satisfied smile.

"Do you like what you see?" Adam teases him, with a flirty tone.

"Hell yeah, I like it! I could worship your big cock from now 'till tomorrow morning and I would drive you so crazy that you wouldn't even know if you should beg me to stop or to go on!" the gorgeous drummer announces, with a lusty light in his stormy eyes.

"I guarantee, Adam, that my Dom can really do such a thing! He has not a mouth, but an automatic orgasms dispenser!" Matt informs him, smiling at those memories that are not even too remote.

"Oh, fuck! No woman has ever talked to me like that!" Adam jolts, pleased, as he straddles Matt and takes off his pants, discovering a pair of black, short and tight boxers, throwing them on the floor, close to the ones Dom threw, taking them off on his own.

The blond wears grey boxers, tight and short as the other two's are.

"Told you so!" Matt singsongs, breaking free from his grip and sitting close to Dominic.

"But… what?" Adam stares at them puzzled. He will never admit it, but he is starting to like that night, a lot.

"Before we go on, you'd better learn our safety word!" Muse's frontman explains.

"Safety word?" Maroon 5's frontman narrows his eyes.

"You must use it to stop us if you think we're going too far for your liking!" Dom clarifies.

"Can I just say 'stop'?"

"Nope, Adam, there are explicit rules about it. Words such as 'stop' 'enough!' and 'let me go!' would only sound like an invite to make us increase the rhythm!" the blond warns him.

"Okay. I guess I should learn it, then. What's the safety word?" their guest asks them.

"_Pwoppah_!" Matt replies, much too excitedly.

"What?" Adam stares at him, dumbfounded.

"He meant to say '_proper_'!" Dominic patiently justifies his lover.

"Okay, got it. Can we resume what we were doing, now?" their guest urges them.

"Sure we can, Mr. Eager!" Matt chuckles, lying down, with his back on the mattress, waiting for Adam to straddle him.

"Alright, Adam, why don't you show Matt all the things you would like someone to do to you?" Dominic whispers, hugging him from behind, as he scratches his back, lightly, kissing and nibbling his right shoulder. "Then, I will do the same with you!" he reveals, dedicating the same ministration to the other shoulder.

The contact of skin against skin with Dominic, added to Matthew who observes them turned on, with his wonderful sapphire eyes made darker by the lust; is enough to melt away every Adam's inhibition, much more than getting drunk would.

He bends over Matt, starting to kiss him at the corners of his mouth, on his chin, descending to his neck, and then to his belly, as both of his hands slip inside the elastic band of his boxers.

It's only a second before undergarment reaches the floor. Adam doesn't waste time and grabs firmly Matt's virility, which is already fiercely erected.

"Yeah, just like this, Adam, show me what you like!" Matt moans, with a crooked smile, before Dominic slips to his side and captures that smile into a passionate kiss.

As he watches them, Adam keeps moving his hand up and down, alternating that with gentler caresses; and then he increases the rhythm, using the other hand, too..

"Waahh, Aaaaadam, you definitely have a way with this!" Matt congratulates, in full pleasure, as Dom kisses his chest, playing a lot with his dark nipples.

"It's a matter of a lot of self-training!" Adam chuckles, before realising how Dom is looking suggestively at him, right after he raised his head from Matt's chest; longing for a kiss that the American guy doesn't deny to him, parting from Matt to temporarily give his attention to the blond.

"No matter how exciting is to watch you… we were thinking about *me*!" Matt takes them back, after a few minutes of stroking alone, but Adam grabs his wrist.

"Don't you dare even try, sweetie!" he summons him, almost growling, and then he resumes giving him all his attention.

Dom observes everything with remarks as 'Yep, I can do that as well!', 'I did that so many times that now it's boring me!', 'I adore doing that, but I don't want anyone to do that to me!'; as Adam moves to tasks that he can't do to himself, but would like someone to do to him.

Matt arches his back and clenches his fists around the sheets, biting into the pillow to suffocate a scream.

"I can do that much better!" Dominic brags.

"Sure, love, but he's not bad, either." Matt moans.

As Adam's mouth gives him precious and intense moments of deep delight, all of the sudden, caught off guard, Matt screams in pain.

"Uh! Nope, I've never done that!" Dominic comments, surprised as well, as he's engrossed in staring at Matthew, who changes his previous expression into a pleased and happy one.

"Alright; now I know that you like bites even… there!" the blond giggles, kissing his partner.

"I'm sure that you'll like them as well!" the other smiles at him at the end of their kiss, as he feels that he can't resist his orgasm anymore.

Even Adam feels the change and moves away in time, getting up from the bed.

"_Proper_!" he justifies, as Matt releases in his hands the result of Adam's pleasant ministrations.

"Don't worry, we understand." Dom smiles at him, before becoming more serious; while Matthew gets up and heads towards the bathroom to fix things.

"Come back here, now, stud, it' your turn!" the blond commands and Adam obliges; after all he 's not so unwilling.

Dominic gets into a dominant position, as his hands aim to a specific goal: Adam's boxers.

"_Proper_!" the American singer exclaims, catching the drummer off-guard.

"But… how? I didn't even touch you!" he grumbles, setting him free.

"It was only a test!" the brunet sticks his tongue out at him, playfully. "I just wanted to verify how efficient this safety word is!" he justifies.

"It's hyper-efficient. Don't you trust us?" Dom rolls his eyes, straddling him.

"Hey, you two! It's not very nice doing stuff without me!" Matt reproaches them, leaving the bathroom and reaching them on the bed, without minding at all the fact that he's utterly naked.

"Don't worry, we didn't do anything, also because Mr. I-don't-trust-you tested me with the safety word!" Dominic informs him, hugging him tightly and caressing his back, as his hand goes lower and lower.

"It's my right to make sure that the safety work works properly!" Adam justifies, and he doesn't feel awkward over Matt's nudity.

"You just have to trust us. Dom, maybe we should tell him that it's against the rules to abuse the safety word?" Matt winks at his mate.

"Yep, it's extremely forbidden, Adam, something unforgivable!" Dom sneers, pinching their guest's nipples on purpose, making him jolt and gasp.

"So will I be punished for that?" Adam asks with too many expectations in his tone.

"There's time for everything. Besides, if I'm not wrong, we were doing something!" Dom chuckles, ready to take Adam's boxers off, without any protest.

"Well, well, it seems that you're enjoying this night very much!" Matt smirks, as he can't help noticing the excitement in Adam's boxers.

"It's what you wanted, isn't it?" Adam teases them.

"Sure! And there are so many upcoming surprises, so many sensations that you're going to experience!" Dom announces, as he opens Adam's legs and places himself in the middle, grasping his hips with both of his hands.

In the meantime, Matthew captures the brunet's lips into the umpteenth kiss, so involving that Adam doesn't even realise that he's not wearing his boxers anymore; but he notices that as soon as Dom begins to touch him with his skilled hands.

"Fuck!" he jolts, breaking his kiss with Matt who has other plans for him.

As a matter of fact, he has taken the whipped cream and covered the other singer's nipples with a lot of it.

"They look like two cupcakes!" the Englishman giggles, before cleaning every trace of it.

"Double fuck, Maaaaaaaatt!" Adam moans, arching his back, while, in a lower zone, Dominic increases the rhythm and his even more skilled mouth comes to play.

"Fucking fuuck, Doooooooom!" the American guy wriggles, holding the corners of the sheets, as if his life depended on it.

"I had warned you!" Matt reminds him, raising his head from his chest, stained with whipped cream.

With a low growl, Adam pulls him closer, kissing him and cleaning his face, as Dom is bringing him to the edge.

"Dominic… Dom! I'm so clo..close!" Adam stutters.

"I know, babe!" the blond smiles, raising his head and replacing his mouth with his hands, temporarily.

"No, you didn't understand. Go away!"

"No way! You must have such a good taste!" the drummer murmurs.

If possible, Adam gets even harder.

"I think so, too!" Matt murmurs, licking Adam from his belly to his neck and once again going straight to the belly.

"For Christ's sake! Move away from there, both of you!" Adam insists, as he tries hard to maintain what's left of his self-control.

"Not even a little taste, a tiny one?" Dom pleads, pouting, but it's a weapon that doesn't work with the American guy.

"_Proper_!" Adam exclaims, before letting it go.

Matt and Dom immediately part from him.

"Phew, I regret revealing the safety word to him!" Dom whispers at Matt, in disappointment.

"I know, love, but we can't have everything. Things are already going better than I supposed!" his mate strikes back, kissing him. "Plus, you can taste me every time you want to." he whispers against Dom's lips.

"I know!" Dom smiles, deepening the kiss, and leaves Adam free to fix himself.

"Okay, guys, I'm going to the bathroom, trying to recover and giving myself a little break!" Adam informs them as they're enjoying their kiss.

"You're not trying to escape, are you?" Matt wonders jokingly, separating from Dom.

"Even if I wanted to, I don't think it's possible, as we are on the fifth floor!" the other frontman chuckles. "Besides, I've already passed the 'run away until you're in time' phase!" he informs the other brunet.

"Good to know. So now which mental phase are you crossing?" Dom asks him.

"'Stay and find out how far you will go'!" Adam winks, grabbing his boxers and going to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, when he comes out, Adam gasps, his eyes going huge, because of the show in front of his eyes.

TBC

_What could ever Adam see so indecent? You'll find out on next chapter_

_Hope you liked this part, but you're free to tell me the worse things ^^_

_bye_


	6. Chapter 6

**Feedback**: Please. I need it like Dommeh needs his Matteh (or viceversa)

**Warning**: hot stuff, hot BellDom, hot threesome, kinky games and more...

**Summary of the chapter**: totally PWP, do you really need a summary?:P

Chapter VI

Matthew is on all fours on the bed, while Dominic is kneeling behind him and is having a really good time with his mate.

"But.. what are you doing ?" Adam questions them, bewildered by the effect that that vision is having on himself.

"Well, it seems obvious to me!" Dominic smirks.

"If you ask this kind of questions it means that you have not seen enough Discovery Channel!" Matt makes fun of him.

"You, moron! It was not what I meant... I mean... shit, but… how fucking long have I been locked in the bathroom?" Adam scratches his head, looking at the clock to try to give himself an answer.

"I'll give you a precious advice, Adam: never leave us alone, not even for few minutes!" Matt reveals to him, ready to welcome everything that his partner has to give.

"Or if you do, then you'd better not come back at least before half an hour!" Dom informs him, deciding that he 'tortured' his partner enough with his fingers and then he can move on to things far more satisfactory for both.

"Our friend Chris has learned this lesson at a very high price and he'll hardly forget it!" Matt chuckles, remembering how, years before, Chris had returned backstage, at the end of the concert, because he had forgotten his mobile phone, and he had seen something he'd never wanted to see.

From there to the confession of the truth, the step was short, but the one from Chris' knowledge to his full acceptance was a bit longer and difficult but what matters is that at the end it all worked out for the best.

"Chris should be..." the American guy interrupts Matt's flashback memories.

"Our bass player, but first of all he is our best friend." Dom replies, allowing a break both to himself and his companion.

"So he knows the truth." Adam states.

"Yes, and now he's become used to it. And I guess that also Tom, our manager, and another of our best friends, knows everything. Well, it's not that we have ever said anything to him directly, but he keeps on making allusions and witty remarks a little too explicit... not to mention that Chris is such a gossip on two legs with him !" Dominic babbles.

"But now let's stop talking about us. Come here, stud!" the blond beckons to him.

A little reluctant, but also rather turned on, Adam agrees, taking a seat next to them on the other side of the bed.

"Do you remember what you did last night?" the drummer questions him.

"And how could I forget?" the American singer chuckles embarrassed, but the laughter is stifled in his throat as soon as he jumps to the appropriate conclusions.

"Hey! Wait a minute, you can't really want that... that I... while you..."

"Oh, come on, don't act so fearful and squeamish! It's obvious that you're craving for such a thing to come! Just as you cannot wait to get rid of those boxers again, your friend down there says a lot !" Matt comments, with a cheeky smile.

"Me and my friend right now we are totally incapable to understand and take rational actions !" Adam mutters, cursing his own boxers that are too tight, while he places a hand between his thighs and gets in touch with a disturbing and painful rigidity.

"That's a good start!" Dom licks his own lips.

Adam feels a sharp pain in his lower abdomen.

"Why the hell is this happening to me?" the American wonders, confused.

"Because it's sex. It's more than normal that you get turned on. Whether it's the classic, and in my say a little boring, man with woman, whether it is between a woman and another woman, though I think it is quite overrated, whether it is between a man and another man, which is the most rewarding cases, whether it is ... I don't know... the mating of howler monkeys !" Dom informs him, while Matt nods vigorously on every point.

"But you two are obsessed with Discovery Channel, this is scary! You'd better find a cure for yourselves !"Adam hisses.

"Why? What's wrong with that? Dommie and I always watch it. It's such a source of inspiration!" Matt reveals, exchanging an understanding look with his blond accomplice.

Adam feels yet another sharper pain in his lower abdomen.

"Come on, Adam, show us what you did last night. Imagine that Matt and I are far away from you, you can only hear our moans, our breaths that turn into panting, the bed springs creaking..."Dom describes, resuming his thrusts into Matt, which welcomes his beloved impatiently, thus making it a more real scenario that what the blond has just described.

So Adam has no other choice but lie down, lowering his boxers and letting his hand do its duty, while Dom and Matt enjoy the obscene spectacle.

In fact, completely naked, with his eyes closed, with the sweat beading his face and body, making all his tattoos more polished, while he's biting his own lower lip, giving out moans that grow louder and louder, Adam is a true, amazing show.

As soon as he reopens his wonderful eyes all the three guys intersect their looks and the atmosphere becomes hotter.  
>None of the three stops their activity and one by one each of them reaches the peak of pleasure.<p>

Adam is the first and then it is Matt's turn and finally Dom's.

After recovering, Adam gets up from the bed, heedless of the fact that he no longer has the slightest garment on him.

"Now, shower !" he exclaims, and both the British guy peers at him, flashing smiles that can't lead to nothing good, at least not for their American guest.

"I mean alone !" Adam points out bitterly."Then after I'm done, the two of you can do whatever you please in there, but not with myself !" he adds, closing the bathroom door behind him, with double locks, for good measures.

-

Approximately twenty minutes later, all the three rock stars are sitting on the bed again, regenerated by the shower, to enjoy that good feeling of clean, inside the terry bathrobes generously provided by the hotel.

"I... I still cannot believe, it's not really happening !" Adam mutters, now almost completely dry, but appreciating the soft contact with the fabric.

"They all say that!" Dominic chuckles and pulls the hood up to rub his hair.

Matthew is lying with his head resting on the back of the bed, observing the movement of the droplets over his body, doing nothing, letting the water evaporate on its own.

"And anyway, I've never done such things!" Adam restarts to speak, perhaps to break the silence.

"The shower, you mean?" Dom teases him. "If it's any consolation, I'll tell you what, Matthew is also very reluctant to have one!" he adds, chuckling.

"Hey! It is not true !" Matt pretends to be insulted, throwing a pillow against the drummer.

"Ah-ah, very witty. You know very well what I meant to say, Dom!" Adam chuckles, throwing to him another pillow.

"Hey! This thing is becoming too aggressive for my liking!" the beautiful blond pretends to complain.

"Yeah. Everyone over you. You'd like that, wouldn't you, Dommie? Maybe later !" Matt shows a sly smile.

"Guys, you made me consume tons of energies and now I'm hungry!" Adam protests.

"Do you want a bit of strawberries with whipped cream? As long as you let me feed you!" Dom gently offers.

"Do you want a banana? As long as you let me feed you!" Matt offers as well, but something in the English frontman's gaze makes it clear to the American frontman that it would be too risky to accept.

"Nope, thanks to you both, but don't you have something that is not sexy or has no clear sexual references ?" Adam tries again.

"Okay, I got it!" Dominic shrugs, going to the fridge and returning to their host with a tuna sandwich and a nice cold beer.

"Now you're finally speaking my same language!" Adam smirks, eating with gusto.

"Enjoy it, just remember to brush your teeth after that, otherwise our night ends here!" Dom informs him, sitting on Matt's lap, as the brunet lovingly rubs his body.

"Count on it !" Adam guarantees, among the mouthfuls.

When he finishes his snack, he gets up from the bed, determined to keep his word, and also gathers his boxers from the floor.

"Ah- ah, stud, I wouldn't do it if I were you, it would be only a waste of time !" Matt warns him.

"Wow! Ok, you've made the concept very clear."Adam chuckles."Do not do anything scandalous in my absence!" he warns his hosts before closing the bathroom.

When, after a few minutes, he comes back, he finds them strangely quiet.

"You're planning something!" he mutters, sitting down on the bed.

"Maybe we are!" Dom grins.

"Now, lie down, pull back your arms and do not ask any questions!" Matt commands and Adam obeys without any replies, hearing the English frontman get up, open the drawer and pull out something that has a rattling and metal noise.

Before he can guess what it is, the handcuffs tighten around his wrists, holding the American singer imprisoned at the headboard

"Usually I use them with the girls!" Adam chuckles.

"Never been on the other side, then? You can't even begin to imagine what you've been missing so far!" Dom smirks.

"I guess it's time for me to find out, right?" the American guy winks.

"Yes, but with a few tips!" the blond grins, taking back the blindfold and covering his eyes.

"Again!" Adam snorts, but it definitely changes his mind when both the British guys are placed over him, undoing the belt of the bathrobe and exposing him to more enjoyable nakedness.

"You've become good at recognize us by our kisses. Let's see how you deal with the touch!"Matt murmurs.

Adam feels a hand stroking his shoulder, and sliding behind his back; tracing its full length and leaving slight red scratches.

"Dominic?" Adam questions.

The only answer he gets is a following splash of whipped cream and a _sweet_ kiss on the lips, in the true sense of the word, from the blond.

"Correct!" he whispers, deepening the kiss and cleansing the cream his way, hearing his guest moan happily.

Few moments after, Adam feels someone drawing circles around his nipples, then taking one into his mouth and torturing it with his teeth.

Adam arches back with pleasure.

"Matthew, this is you, you're the one obsessed with nipples!" he states, but this time it does not even use a questioning tone.

"You're damn right " Matt chuckles, by spraying the other nipple, very needy for his attention, with whipped cream, then he cleans it up his own way.

"Mm... I like these rewards! And I love this game!" Adam groans, forgetting even the slightest sense of decency.

The ministrations go down towards the lower parts of Adam's body, with one hand that crosses his path of happiness, and then slightly tightens the fingers around his manhood that starts to make its presence acknowledged , with a mouth that gently kisses the tip.

"Mm... Dom?" the American singer wonders among groans.

"Wrong!" Matthew sentences.

Immediately after Adam hears a harsh, popping sound and he finds himself screaming in pain

"Fuck! It was a whip, wasn't it?" he complains, before the pain leaves room for an unexpected pleasure.

"Yes ! And you might like it so much to give wrong answers on purpose, but we don't want you to do it, stud, we would notice that!" Matthew chuckles, rubbing the affected hip.

"I will not!" Adam gives his word.

"Okay, let's move on, because your little friend here seems to like this game a lot!" the English pianist continues, making the other singer blush.

"Not even so little I'd like to point out!" Dom adds slyly, making Adam blush even more.

The American boy feels a hand grabbing just his said 'little' friend, with vehemence and impatience, without too many pleasantries.

"It's still you, Matt!" the American asserts, perhaps with too much conviction.

Another snap, this time to his other hip. Another scream and then another groan.

"Feminine touch, my ass!" Dominic proclaims proudly, removing the blindfold from Adam's eyes. "It was me!" he informs the American brunet, firmly grasping the whip.

"I have to change my mind about it, then!" Adam chuckles.

"Yes, you bloody have !" the blond hisses.

"Don't mind at him. You know, since you've said that thing, to Dom it became a damn matter of principle!" Matt explains, while he draws out the key from his pocket and release the 'prisoner ' from the handcuffs.

"But it _was_ a damn matter of principle!" the handsome drummer retorts.

Adam rubs his wrists, looking confused at those two.

"So this game is already over," he figures out with a hint of disappointment, not too veiled.

"The game started mainly because Mr. I'm-insulted here had to prove something," Matt explains.

"That's right ! I was me who asked Matt to set everything up while you were in the bathroom!" the blond reveals.

"Very smart." Adam smiles at him, and then he becomes more serious."Hey, why do you still have those bathrobes? Take them off!" he commands, finally getting rid of his own, and the other two gladly follow his naked example.

"Well, well, stud! You're going straight to the goal, I like it!" Matt smirks, caressing his own chin.

Adam laughs.

"Straight to the goal?! But if we've been doing nothing but bypass it for more than two hours?"

"Right, but I do not think that it was a waste of time. And you?" the percussionist raises an eyebrow.

Adam lunges over him and kisses the blond hungrily, getting on top.

"Is it enough for an answer?" he murmurs, as his fingers play with his blond locks, still a little wet.

"Yeah, I guess that it was very explicit!" Dom giggles.

"Fine, now I'm more than ready !" Adam announces.

"Oh, yeah, I see you are!" Matthew chuckles maliciously, sitting beside Adam and Dom, with his eyes focused on a certain part of their guest's yummy body.

"And I can feel it!" the sensual blond moans, lying under the American.

" Whom shall I start from?" Adam wonders, worshiping the pleasant feeling of having the absolute control of the situation and being the commander.

"Well, I still have to recover from what Dom did to me before..." the English singer confesses, winking at his best friend and lover.

"I understand. You know what, Dom? I would have picked you anyway. Moreover, we have a certain pending issue!" Adam grins, before kissing him again, with the blond who responds with a considerable involvement.

"Hey," Matt protests.

"Look, you can join too... the way you want... as long as you respect my rule, of course!" Adam invites him, sensual, lascivious and provocative.

"Excuse me, weren't you all shy and afraid in a ' do-not- touch -me –and- let –me-go' way?" Matthew questions him, amused.

"Matteh, I think we created a monster !" Dom chuckles, extending an arm towards his best friend 's chest and scratching it, in order to mark his territory.

"I could not be prouder!" Matt grins, reaching for Adam to kiss him passionately.

As they kiss, Matt's smartass hand slips on Adam's cock, stroking it and verifying its rigidity.

"Uh -uh ! Have fun, Dommie. But then I want a ride, too!" he points out, lustfully, while he stares at Adam and licks his own lips with the tip of his tongue.

"There's enough me for everyone!" Adam smirks, but then he seems to repent."Oh my God, was it really me who said this?"

"Yep, Adam, it was you. That's the effect we have on our occasional lovers, stud!" Dom chuckles, while he pulls his guest to him, kissing him urgently, because the drummer's patience has a limit.

"Well, it's not such a bad effect!" Adam smiles at the end of kiss, and then the makes Dom turn.

"Let's begin!" he whispers in his ear, making the blond shiver."Matt, what are you going to do?" he asks him, seeing the English brunet kneel before him.

"I'll look at you!" the other frontman reveals with a crooked smile, while with one hand he begins to take care of himself.

"Geez, you're always so bloody asocial!" Dom snorts, arching back when Adam starts to caress his toned buttocks, parting his legs a little more.

"No, Matt, do not listen to him, you can remain so... asocial!"Adam murmurs, enjoying that vision.

After all, it's like the night before, when in the recording studio Matt was letting himself go during his lascivious and libertine, weird performance on stage.

Now Adam can see the same expressions portray on Matt's features, the sweat on his forehead and cheeks, the same smirk and those same so impossibly blue eyes fixed on him.

The difference is that this time there is no red, glittery guitar to cover the singer's lap.

And the youngest guy's excitement only doubles as soon as his manhood comes into contact with Dominic's soft and hot flesh, a private access that only few lucky people can enjoy. There's no need to say that Matthew holds the absolute possession of that access.

Of course, first Adam has prepared Dom with his fingers, being instructed by Matt, and now the blond is more than ready for him.

"Mattie, are you sure you do not want me to lend a hand... literally?" Dom mischievously asks his mate, before Adam starts to make him feel his presence, making him scream as soon as he starts to push.

"Thank you, love, but I think this is already enough !" Matt groans, enjoying the scene, which is just what he is missing to complete the whole matter.

Instead, Adam and Dom are still more than busy giving each other a really good time.

After he recovered, Matt slips behind the shagging pair and a few moments later Adam cries with surprise, shock... and pleasure.

"Maaaaaaaatt !" he moans, crossed by a shock that, like a domino effect, has its repercussions on Dominic, too.

"Adaaaaaam !" the blond cries, arching as much as he can and reaching the apex of delight.

Adam follows him at a distance of a few seconds, preferring to part from him.

"Matthew, you've fucking bitten me!" Adam looks at him stunned, rubbing the injured party.

"Those succulent buttocks of yours just seemed to ask for that!" the English singer justifies with a mischievous sneer. "Besides, I wanted to speed things up a little bit, I was getting bored alone!" he adds with a pout.

Dominic is too exhausted to join their conversation.

Truth must be told, even Matthew and Adam are pretty worn out.

"Hey, Adam, are you going to stay here and sleep with us?" Matt asks him, practically convinced that he already knows what the answer will be.

Adam just confines himself to pick his boxers up from the floor. He wears them again and settles down comfortably on the bed, not far from Dom, which before falling asleep for real decided to follow their host's example, as also Matt does.

Once settled, the English guitarist stretches close to Dom, leaving the drummer between the two frontmen.

"'Night at everyone, then!" Matt whispers, turning off the light.

Dom moans something unintelligible in response, already fast asleep.

Before closing his eyes and enjoying his more than deserved rest, Adam has only one thought.  
><em><br>I do not envy the cleaning service that will rearrange this room tomorrow!_

TBC

_There's only one chapter to go, get ready, i pwomise it won't take me more than a year to update this time.._

_If in the meantime you want to let me know what you think (good or bad stuff) it would be awesome, c'mon, tomorrow I even have to go to the dentist :'( I need to be cheered up :/ _


	7. Chapter 7

**Beta: **thanks to **engel_sehnsucht**  
><strong>Before you read<strong> : I believe that to understand better what happens in this part, you should seek first ' Wake up call ' of Maroon 5, listen to it or at least read the lyrics (but listen to it, it is a song that I personally love, Adam is so evil in that and waaaaaaaaaaah.. if you want to watch the video, the first part is very inherent... the second... well, Adam and his band members must always overdo LOL!)  
>However, this whole situation is so OOC that I might as well finish off with a bang :<br>**Warning**: kinky stuff, role-playing... PWP?  
><strong>Feeback<strong>: yes, pwetty pleeease. Feedback makes me so, so happy!

Chapter VII A.

Adam wakes up suddenly, not knowing how to distinguish if it's already day or still night, since the room has been plunged into darkness, until he sees a small light from the bedside to the left, which warns him that it's only six in the morning and there is still time to sleep how much as he pleases.

However, it is another thing that he notes: although he's sleeping with Dom in the middle, in the course of the night the owners of the room had moved up to turn their faces towards each other, only a short distance between them. Matt lazily surrounds Dom's hips with his arm. Dom's hand has sunk between Matt's messy hair, which is color that is not well defined.

The point is that they have isolated their guest.

And those actions speak louder than any other words would.

What binds Matt and Dom is a real feeling of love that goes beyond sex, and this can be seen even in those little things.

- They belong together, I am nothing but their diversion for one night only! – Adam ponders, grieving.

It is certainly not because he wants to belong to them, far from it. That's going to be just a wild, shocking and unique experience... and he can't wait to go even a little further with those two who have sparked a flurry of unexpected emotions within him, and still continue to do so.

The truth is that Adam envies that profound and indissoluble sense of belonging... and deep in his heart he asks himself if he has ever felt it.

And it's just with this question that he goes back to sleep.

-

"Adam..." Dom whispers a few hours later, when he and Matt are already more than awake, ready to face a new day.

"Adaaaam!" Matt tries again, a little louder, but even that action has no effect.

"No way, why is he not waking up?" Dom questions, trying to shake Adam, with some vehemence, but to no avail.

"For all of the Zetas! He can't be dead, can he? Look, I've read somewhere that you can die for too much sex. Sex death. Oh, Dom, we have committed a murder of sex. A sex-cide," Matt agitates, flooding his partner with his river of words and associations without logic.

"Oh, sure, Bells, because it is well known that all the dead people... _snore_! " Dom rolls his eyes. Remaining silent for a moment, Matt realises the slight snoring which their guest is emitting.

"Okay, so he's still alive!" Matt figures out. "But it would be so cool!" he adds immediately after.

"What would be cool, Matt?" Dom snorts, knowing that he must have a lot, really a lot of patience with his best friend.

"To be accused of sex-cide. Do you have the slightest idea about how such a news would have filled all the tabloids?" Matt replies, losing control.

The problem with Matthew is that once he gets enlightened by one of his crazy ideas, you don't know where is the line between him joking and him being fully convinced of that.

"Well, let's say that I'm thinking about how we would have filled a prison cell!" Dom tries to reason with his lover.

"Together in the same cell?" Matt is exalted.

"Nope, I don't think that we would have such luck. Separate cells!" the drummer replies.

"I think so too. Of course then we would try to escape. It would be so exciting!" The brunet starts to daydream.

"I don't doubt it, Matt. But I would like you to spare Adam. Do it for me, I find him very nice and pleasant!"

"Yeah, me too. Then I'll pick who could be our victim!" Matthew asserts, a disquieting light shining in his eyes.

"Please, no, don't say that name..." Dom anticipates him, since he has already guessed where he is going with that.

"Too late, I'm already saying : Nic Cester!" the brunet proclaims.

"I knew it!" the blond snorts. "Why do you hate him so much?"

"Because during our meetings under the sheets, it seems to me that he's more involved with you than with me!" Matt explains, pouting.

Dom laughs.

"It 's just your impression. Anyway, Nic is on my safe- list, so leave him alone!" Dom tells him.

Matthew frowns, tilting his head to one side to examine the other better.

"And since when do you have a safe-list?"

"Well, since you've developed this homicidal mania towards our occasional partners" Dom points out.

Matthew snorts.

"Brandon Flowers?" he tries again, after few seconds.

"What? No! Why? That guy is so funny! And then there's his band-mate who wants me to get involved in a side project. It's not so bad, it's called the Vicky... something, I didn't understand, but it looks interesting!" the drummer replies.

"Okay. After all, I find him nice and funny, as well. So, what about Friendly Fires?" Matt asks him.

"Which one of the three?" Dom questions his partner.

"Everyone!" the singer shrugs.

"But poor dear guys! Why? They are so cute, cheerful, lively and a bit crazy. And then it's likely that they'll play with us again!" the blond points out.

"I know, but for my liking they buzz around you a bit too much, especially their frontman!" Matt grumbles.

"Exactly! That's what I like!" Dom sticks his tongue out to Matt, cockily.

"Geez, that's not fair. You don't want to kill anyone, you are all friendly, for one reason or another!" Matt protests, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's not my fault if I'm a sociable guy!" Dom justifies.

"No, Dom, you're a big bitch! It's different!" Matt accuses him and soon after both burst out laughing.

Dom crawls over the pianist, with sensual movements like those of a cat and brushes his hair from his face.

"You big jealous guy. You know very well that for me the others don't matter. And then ... words coming just from you who have for girlfriend that..." Dom protests, but Matt quickly silences him with a kiss that proves to both that the other people really don't count for each other.

"Paris Hilton's brother!" Dom cheers, at the end of kiss.

"Huh?" Matt questions him, still a little stunned by the intensity of their kiss.

"We might consider him a potential candidate for the sex-cide. Do you remember? It was nothing special!" Dom recalls.

"Yes, it is true, but it would be interesting to test his little sister!" Matthew hints with a sly smile.

Dom pushes him away, rudely.

"Bells! You're impossible!"

The brunet chuckles, reconnecting him.

"I was joking. Or maybe not." he grins mysterious.

"You're obsessed with blondes!" an annoyed Dom snorts.

"Yes, but my favorite blond is always you, baby!" the singer winks sexily at him, stealing a kiss.

"But I would like to have a ride with that bloody bimbo's boyfriend. With all those piercings, those tattoos, that oh so rude attitude... " Dom almost drools.

" It's the one who plays and sings in Good Charlotte band, right?" Matthew asks for confirmation.

"Yep, but do you know which is the most intriguing thing? He has a twin brother, the frontman. They are so different.. yet so identical, if you know what I mean!" Dom smirks, running his tongue over his upper lip.

The problem with Dominic is that not only he can be easily contaminated by Matthew's ideas, but he often ends up being even worse than the singer.

"Wow. Okay, first things first. Let's take good care of the tattooed guy we have here!" Matt reminds him. "He's a heavy sleeper, let's see how much," he grins.

Dominic raises an eyebrow.

"Are you plotting something?"

"Dommie, do you remember that clip we saw?"

"One?! We have spent a whole night to watch the whole Maroon5 videography, with interviews and live performances!" the blond strikes back.

"I'm referring to the video of that song, the one that gave us some ideas. Among other things, you know, I brought that toy here with me," the brunet purrs.

"Oh! So it will make everything more realistic! So, what's the plan?" Dom asks, intrigued.

Matt 's smile widens.

Adam stretches lazily, ready to wake up. His hand encounters a thick lock of soft hair that smells very good.

- Dominic. - he recognizes with a smile, stroking his hair and hearing the drummer moan happily.

Soon after, he hears the door open with a violent kick and he hears a voice.

"How the fuck could you do this to me?" Matthew's unkind screams wake Adam up at all.

Opening his eyes, he realizes how even Dom is now fully awakened, jumping on the bed and sitting, staring at Matt with clear terror in his eyes.

Adam doesn't understand why.

"Baby, it's not as it seems!" the blond whimpers.

"Shut up! I'm not going to hear what you have to say!" the other Englishman snaps, but by the strange light that is glinting in both their eyes, Adam realises what it is.

- Great. We've arrived even to role-playing games! - he smiles to himself.

"What are you doing in bed with this six feet tall guy who came without a warning? You know that I'm not kind if you betray me! And answer questions, never 'maybe! '"

From the situation that has arisen and the peculiar words that Matt used, Adam finally fully figures out what is going on. It's something that flatters him a lot.

- But this it's ' Wake up call '! -

He wonders how far they're going to push, being so inspired by the content of that song.  
>Adam is such a good actor and he knows that, so he decides to make his own role a little more involved.<p>

"Hey, blondie, you told me you were single!" he protests, addressed to the blond, indeed.

"You're the last one has the right to speak here!" Matt hisses.

They start a (fake) fight made of shoves and insults.  
>Dom remains sat on the bed, torn between doing something to stop them and seeing how the whole matter evolves.<p>

Matt leaves the room, and Adam thinks he has won, but then he recalls that is the exact scene of that video, only that it's Matt who's playing his role in it.

And when he returns to the room, Adam must recognize that in that role fits Matt to perfection, judging by what he's aiming at him.

- Fuck! It's a gun! Well this starts to be a little too realistic! And... what the fuck is happening to me down there?- the American silently wonders, having a reaction that he definitely didn't expect.

"It's not my fault, because you both deserve what is coming now, so don't say a word!" Matt threatens them.

"No!" Dom begs him, running towards Adam and clinging to him, and then turns his frightened expression into a much more mischievous one."At least, before acting as a madman, you should try to understand my motivations!" the languid blond murmurs, stroking Adam's chest, covering him with minor scratches, barely inflicted.

"Should I?" Matt raises an eyebrow doubtfully.

"Yes, you should see for yourself why I have been so unable to resist him." Dom insists, letting a hand slip between Adam's thighs. The American winces in surprise.

"The blond does have some points!" Adam smiles proudly, looking at Matt.

"Shut up!" the brunet English snaps, continuing to hold his gun aimed at him.  
>Adam is covered in cold sweat, but at the same time he can feel the adrenaline overwhelm every fiber of his body.<p>

With remarkable nonchalance, Dominic parts from him and walks over to Matt, looking for a kiss that the brunet initially refuses, angry, but then he ends up giving in and he's the first to deepen it.

- Hey, wait a minute. I don't remember this part. I guess that from here on there's the turning point! - Adam figures out, amused, standing to observe them and waiting for them to do the next move.

While kissing him passionately, Dom traces Matt 's face with a hand, then goes down his neck, then his shoulder, reaching up to the forearm, then the arm, until he reaches the hand that's holding the gun.

"You know, Mattie, I think you should do as I say." he whispers sensually in his ear. "So, put this gun down," he urges his lover, depriving him of the weapon, and then turns around with him to Adam, which observes them languid and eager. "And let him draw his gun out" the blond giggles impudently.

Matthew moves towards Adam and pushes him on the bed, where he joins him.

"Let's see if my boyfriend is right." He mutters, a few inches from Adam's face, slowly crawling over him and immediately coming in contact with a not-negligible hardness.

"The beginning is so promising!" the beautiful English grins.

"Wait 'till you see the rest!" Adam grins back, pouncing on his 'attacker ' and kissing him with violence.

"So, will you spare my life, stranger?" Adam questions him at the end of their kiss, now fallen perfectly into the role.

"Only if you know how to satisfy my needs!" Matt growls, biting his shoulder.

Adam gasps, pushing his pelvis against Matt's, feeling flattered the same rigidity in the Englishman, although he, unlike Adam and Dom, is still fully clothed.

"So I guess I'll live!" the American chuckles with self confidence, yanking Matt by the hair and placing him under himself, reversing the roles.

"Cocky" Matt provokes him, licking his lips.

"Skeptic" replies Adam, licking his ear, which makes Matt moan indecently, while the other frontman provides to open his shirt.

"You two!" Dom calls them both and when they turn to him, they see the blond hold the gun, aiming it at them, with a look that is anything but reassuring.

"Less talk and more action. I'll tell you what, wish to give me a memorable show or I'll have to kill both of you!" he threatens them, in the rudest tone he can assume.

Matthew bursts out laughing.

"Come on, baby, you know I don't want you to play with my gun!" he pretends to admonish his partner.

"Oh, sure, you don't want!" Dom giggles, hinting at the most mischievous of double meanings, making Matt smile." Okay, I'll put it on the ground, but that does not mean you two haven't to impress me properly!" he continues, putting the weapon on the ground.

"Well, blondie, you're not going to participate in any way, are you?" Adam asks with an inviting smile, while he's freeing Matt from his pants, which end up on the floor, without too much fuss.

"You just start, I'll let myself be guided by instinct!" the drummer winks.

(End A)

_More hotness (and...fun?) to come, in the very last part + a small epilogue_  
><em>Hope you enjoyed it, but if you don't tell me I'll never know<em>


End file.
